Innocence in Sin
by rain.soaked.hello
Summary: She was all innocence sitting in the devil's domain, but that won't last for long. I, Jasper Whitlock, make those good girls go just a little bit bad. Jasper/Alice lemon. AU. Holy-OOC. MAJOR LANGUAGE ALERT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All I can say is that...

1) Jasper and Alice need a bit more lovin' and nature sexin'.  
2) If excessive swearing offends you, turn back now. I drop the f-bomb like nobody's business, but it's just how I roll and how I also imagine a cocky-ass Jasper talking. **You are warned, so don't blame me**.  
3) If you've never heard Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, I suggest a little listen right about now. That song was the starting point for this story.  
4) Read on and enjoy!! Comments are nice, but I won't beg.

* * *

"Dude! Get your slow as fuck ass moving!" If that guy started moving any slower, he'd be fucking walking backwards. We didn't have time for this shit. The more time asshat in the next room spent making himself pretty was that much less time to score ourselves some sweet little ass. And I'll be damned if I don't get my fill tonight. It had been one long as shit week.

"Damn Jay. Untwist your panties and take a fucking breath man," Emmett bellowed, rounding the corner of the hall towards the kitchen, shirt half pulled over his head and belt still hanging open. The click-fucking-clank of the metal hitting metal was going to drive me insane.

I was annoyed as fuck, not going to lie. It was a Friday night and I just want to go get a cold drink in one hand and a sexy thing hanging from the other. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently. Fucking Emmett and his metrosexual tendencies. Dude doesn't need to stare at his prissy ass reflection any more. It's not like he's getting any better looking the more he fucks around. "Em, you have five minutes to get your bitch ass in gear or I'm leaving it here. E is meeting us at the club and I won't be the one to deal with his pissy ass because your primping cuts into his pussy quest," I barked, thoroughly pissed at the brawny fucker I call my friend. Currently, I'm pretty sure I'm rethinking his title. "Four minutes!"

"Chill son, I'm coming. Can't go pussy hunting on an empty stomach," Emmett said emerging from the kitchen, shirt on, belt done, shoes tied and a massive sandwich tucked in his palm. Boy never stopped eating, but it didn't matter. His ass was finally ready to go. "Let's get this fucking show of the road bro!"

"Let's." We made our way down the stairs and through the lobby of our building, turning heads like we were born to do. My baby sat out front and I knew this was going to be one hell of a night. Silver and sleek and classic and filled with leather, my '67 Shelby GT 500 Mustang was just waiting to hum under my touch. She purred to life and fuck if my dick didn't do a little happy dance from the horsepower thumping through the night. This will be a fucking good night indeed.

Neon lights flashed and music bumped, reverberating through the thriving downtown as I drove up to Remix. Parking up front like the classy bitch I can be, Em and I got out ready to make some pretty little knees sway and buckle. Little kiddies crowded the door waiting for their fifteen minutes of fame through the velvet rope and metal doors. Fuck if we had to stand in line.

"Felix," I nodded at Mr. Muscles guarding the velvet rope as we approached.

He nodded back in that universal male version of a non-hug. "Jay. Em. Hope you brought your game tonight boys," he smirked. "There some sexy as hell chicas inside. A few feisty ones too, if I pegged 'em right. And you know I'm never wrong."

"Fuck man, you know we're always ready for a challenge," Emmett laughed as he walked up beside me, flashing a lethal smile at the young betties waiting their turn to join the privileged. Felix moved the rope with that fucking knowing smile and we were on our way in to the promise land.

"God speed, gentlemen. God speed," his voice faded away, lost in the heavy beats.

Damn right. Give me a fucking challenge and I'll come out the sure-as-shit victor. Tonight will be no different. Cocky? Fuck yes. My pants are on, slung low on my hips. My shirt is tight, hugging the muscles I bust my ass to keep. My hair is a fucking curly mess, road tested to drive the pussy-yielding gender wild. Add the cocky smile and layer on the panty dropping southern charm and I am fucking ready rule the club. I am Jasper fucking Whitlock and I am going to get mine tonight.

~.~

Bodies writhed and moved against one another on the dance floor to the beats and lyrics falling from the speakers. Scantily clad girls ground their hips like they were getting fucked in the crowd while the boys stood back watching the hypnotic sway. Hell, I could be down on the floor sporting a rock hard dick from the girls' rubbing their asses over my junk with the rest of the boys. But I don't run with the little ones. Me and my boys are in a whole other fucking league.

I may be a cocky ass bastard, but I do have some class. No way I'm I dropping it for any piece of ass to walk my way, batting her eyelashes like she has a nervous tick. I have some serious standards, contrary to popular belief.

"Dude, see any potential conquests?" Edward mused, leaning back in his chair all chill and shit.

I took a long pull of my beer, looking around the mass of bodies everywhere. The pulse of the strobe lights was tripping me out something fierce, but I had a mission of pretty fucking epic proportions that made me not care. There was a strawberry blond hottie with legs for days, but her perky tits looked like they were ready for a smack down with her high beams flashing bright. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for women doing what they think they need to, but Mama Whitlock did bring me up a gentleman with a preference for the au-natural. I like to mold the titties, not squeeze on some rubber balls.

A wannabe blond showing more than she hid was eye-fucking our table from the bar. Aw honey, let me give you a tip—a good dye job and leaving a little something something to the imagination goes a long way. Her poodle-looking friend was staring me down too and making my fucking skin crawl. Looking away to save face, I spotted a mousy brunette that was hot as shit, but sadly not my type.

"Nothing for me yet. But E, I think I found a hot piece of ass that's right up your alley," I said, leaning in so Edward could hear over the bumping bass. Turning his head I pointed out the table and watched E's signature fuck-me smirk come out to play. Aw hell, that poor little girl is about to be in a world of trouble.

"What about me man? Fuck! Don't just leave a brother hanging," Em whined out.

Shaking my head, I started scanning the room just to shut him the hell up. Boy was an incompetent twelve-year-old sometimes I swear. My eyes landed on a blond with legs up to her neck and ample tits to keep Em acting like a little kid at Christmas. She looked like she just stepped off the cover of Sports Illustrated. Hell, even Maxim or the Holy Grail that is Playboy. Fucking perfect.

And look at that, blondie was chatting it up with E's newest interest. This was becoming too easy for me. "Hey Em," I called to his sulking ass to get his attention, "try your hand at the blond." I quirked my head hoping he'd get the idea. There may be hope for him yet, as Em glanced over my head, grinning his appreciation and bumping my fist across the table.

"Nice work man. I'm gonna have fun with this one. She looks like one fierce little thing." I nodded in agreement. She looked like she could beat my fucking ass down for saying the wrong thing and I'm by no means a pansy-ass male. "You know I like it rough," he said, smiling innocently. I knew fucking better. The little wheels of his brain were slowly cranking out ways to get blondie to jump his junk. I had class. E had skill. And Em, well he was nothing if not determined.

My boys got up, leaving me to lean back and watch my handiwork in action. My work here was almost done and fuck, it was about damn time. Scoping the room, I was determined to finish my job and set myself up with a sweet little thing. The wannabe and the poodle were still staring, licking their fucking lips like I was something to eat. Down girls. Down.

Glancing back to my boys, E and Em were working their charms. As if the girls stood a chance. We are really in a league of our fucking own. The mousy brunette was all but straddling E's lap, looking like she was ready to get down and dirty in the middle of a damn club. The feisty blonde was making Em work for it by keeping her distance, letting him paw from afar, but had a wandering hand getting quite acquainted with parts of his hulking anatomy.

Well.

Fuck.

Me.

Running.

I thank whatever Gods there are out there hearing me for delivering the most perfect fucking woman to my line of sight while I wasn't paying attention. Seriously. Fucking. Perfect.

Standing there, like an angel in the devil's domain, this nameless, voiceless beauty had my cock all in a tizzy. Jet black hair looking like she just got up from a good romp was only half of her appeal. Fuck. She has the charm of innocence but that fierce sex appeal laced through every inch of her lithe body.

I will make her mine. No doubt. I want her. My cock wants her. I want to know every fucking thing about her. I want to know how soft her skin is or if she smells as damn delicious as she looks. I want to know what her favorite color is and what she sounds like as she dreams in her sleep. I sound like a fucking woman without even talking to the poor girl, but hell, it's all true. It doesn't hurt that I want to know what she tastes like and how her tits feel molding in my hand and what her wet pussy feels like wrapped around my throbbing cock and what she sounds like as she cums. Yeah, I want to fucking know it all—the good, the bad and the horny.

Her tiny body bent and slid into the chair, making cozy among my boys and whispering between her girls. She looked so damn perfect sitting there, and yet she was high above the rest. There was no comparison. She had beauty poring off her fucking skin and seduction laced through her eyes and lips—a goddess of innocence and pure, unadulterated sex.

While I had been sitting stone-fucking-still just trying to wrap my mind around what I was seeing, my pixie muse had left her vinyl throne. The embodiment of my of wildest fucking fantasies was walking with a grace like she were flying and it was the second sexiest thing my eyes have ever been privileged to witness. Only second to the fuck-me smile gracing those plump lips I want nothing more than to devour. My dick was doing a happy dance in my pants, straining against the suddenly too tight denim, as she walked graceful step by graceful step towards my table. That's fucking right—_my_ table.

Putting on my cocky-ass mask because that's just how I roll, I leaned back against my chair, taking my time to appreciate the fine specimen nearing me. Her hair was a perfect, sexy mess. Her silver gaze was hauntingly contrasted with the deep black outlines. Her collarbones were delicate and fucking torturing me, testing my desire to nip and suck and lick the damn delectable flesh and bone. Her purple dress hugged her slight yet sumptuous curves, landing mid thigh, but still leaving the rest to the imagination. I feel like a little kid on Christmas watching the fabric pull and glide over her flesh as she moves, imagining what is hiding just underneath the wrapping. Black? White? Purple? Lace? Cotton? Silk? Thong? Boy shorts? Nothing?

Moving further, her legs were pale and toned and fucking sexy as hell. I'm not normally a leg man, but damn, those things had my cock all up and saluting that shit. I groaned out loud when my eyes reach those fucking heels. They were gold and making the most perfect click against the tile, piercing through the deep bass of the music. She was the living, breathing balance of innocence and sex in four-inch heels. This woman was going to kill me. I am sure as shit on that fact.

That smile never faltered on her perfect and plump and pouty lips as the goddess in purple descended upon me. Damn, she was even sexier as she got closer with her silver eyes boring deep into my soul. I sure as hell hope she doesn't mind what she sees because I'll be the first to admit that I've been a fuck up and still am most days. I'm a cocky-ass bastard and I play my part well. But I still am Mama Whitlock's little gentleman some where underneath it all. You can take the boy out of the South, but you'll never take the fucking South out of the boy.

I was suddenly sweating bullets under the soft scrutiny of the pixie that already has my dick at her command. It was twitching like it had a tic just from her proximity. Fuck. I'm fucked on all accounts here.

_Game time Jasper. Pull your head from your ass and play your hand. _The five-foot pixie was upon me and I was ready. My heart was pounding out an unfamiliar rhythm thudding through my ears while my dick throbbed with anticipation. _All in due time buddy. All in due time. _

That fucking perfect click silenced as the heaven-sent woman stopped at my table, her smile still gracing those lips. Her eyes danced in the strobe lights and I found myself mesmerized by the living light in them. She. Is. Perfect. No fucking doubt about that.

I smiled back at her, tweaking my lips into a crooked half smile that's never failed me before. The pixie arched her tiny eyebrow and smirked right back, defiance dripping from the action. She was going to make me fucking work for it. Well damn, this was new.

My mind was racing, trying to dig back into my cocky bastard self for some tips on how to approach this little challenge. The female kind usually fell to their knees just begging me, so this was new and fucking unexpected. I'm not used to having the little girl make me work for my reward. The only way to approach this would be to keep it on my fucking terms and the best way about that was to charm my fucking ass off.

"Dance," I stated holding out my hand. There was no questioning of the matter and like the good little girl I hoped she was, the pixie played along, allowing my hand to engulf her tiny one. On the outside I looked the epitome of chill, but on the inside I was in all out happy dance mode. Hell, my dick would further be saluting the occasion if it weren't already painfully aware of the circumstances.

I led her to the dance floor, her hand squeezing mine with force as the throngs of writhing bodies descended on us. Pushing and pulling and bumping and grinding, the people around us were lost in their own little fucked up worlds. I couldn't give a damn though as I pulled the pixie into my chest, relishing the contact like a fucking starving man.

Her body began to sway, her little hips grinding against me to the beat. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Her ass grinding smooth and slow was creating the finest friction on my denim-covered cock. I caught myself groaning out at the sensation because, let's be honest—it was fucking fantastic.

My hands were ghosting their way over her body, tracing over the swells of her tits down to her perfectly curved hips. I intertwined my long fingers with her cool ones in perfect fucking perfection. I was on sensory overload from her ass on my junk, her hands and hips under my grasp, her fucking perfect scent assaulting my nose and her damn tantalizing shoulders exposed and waiting for me to taste. Dipping my head down to the pixie's level, I sucked down on the skin and she was as fucking sweet as she looked.

She sighed low and long, pressing her head back into my chest as I continued to lick and suck and taste. Her little hips never stopped moving and swaying; bumping and grinding. She was all heaven and sex and fuck. The tiny gentleman in me was 'bout ready to kick my ass, so it was time to get this show on the road and stop making out with her neck.

"I'm Jasper," I whispered, deep and husky, before sucking on the sweet spot just below her ear because fuck if I could help the urge. My lips. Her skin. How does that equation not promise fucking bliss?

"I know…Jasper Whitlock."

My body came to a sudden standstill while the world continued to spin and dance, trying to process her little words. Fuck if my name didn't sound like heaven rolling off her tongue, but how the hell did she know. My mind was reeling. "How'd…"

"A little birdie told me." That fucking gleam was back in her eyes and her lips quirked into the perfect little smirk as she tilted her head closer into mine.

Ah, one of my boys must have pep-talked her. Probably E. She was too fucking perfect to be Em's doing. "Brawny or scrawny?"

"Blond."

Well fuck. I wasn't expecting that. My head was spinning in confusion and my dick was still protesting its confines because the pixie kept swaying and grinding, as I stood stock-still like a dumb fuck. "Blond?" I managed out.

The pixie just nodded soft and slow while pressing her little ass back into my junk. Once again, I groaned out because what the fuck else was I supposed to do. Before I could compose myself and tell my cock to take a break, the woman in my arms released my hands and spun her body around. The action was painfully slow as her hips and tits and hands and pussy brushed over and then molded into my body. Her every curve wrapped into mine from her legs to her fucking head that could rest perfectly in between my pecs. Her hands skimmed up my body, over my abs and nipples which were now standing at attention along with every other part of my horny anatomy until her tiny hands fisted into my hair.

She pulled me down to her level, blowing her hot breath over my ear, her lips ghosting over the lobe as she talked, "Yeah, blond. Rose. She knows a few things."

Rose? Rose? Blondie! Legs McGee. Got it. Somehow Em's little game knew me, but how, I have no fucking clue. Shit, I'm sure I'd remember her or at least her tits, but I'm coming up blank. The upside to this revelation—I couldn't care two-shits about the blond and what she may or may not know. I had…fuck, I didn't even get the pixie's name yet.

Desperate times call for fucking blunt measures with a side of smooth. "Since you know me, how about you let me know you?" I asked, deep and dripping with lust as my lips skimmed her jaw, nipping and tasting for my pleasure. However, the soft and fucking sexy as hell moan that left her lips pointed to the mutual benefit of the action. That's right. I'm still Jasper-fucking-Whitlock and I still got that shit.

"Alice," she purred out, making my cock twitch again to say hello. I'm sure she felt its cordial gesture tapping against her stomach.

"Well Alice," I whispered out into her ear as I thread my fingers back through hers, "let's go find out what else you know about me. Or maybe I could teach you a few things." My voice was raw and husky and it took everything I had to not jump the little thing like a fucking rabid beast.

Alice's eyes darkened and her breathing doubled. I knew this little tidbit because we were so damn close and her tits were rubbing themselves all over my chest with each in-out cycle. Her tiny fingers were blindly reaching out as her eyes never looked away, finding mine resting on the fucking perfect hip of hers. Alice curled her fingers against mine, squeezing with a subtle strength I'd never guess her little pixie body to generate. "Let's."

In one word, my dick was revolting, threatening to bust through the denim like a battering ram just to say 'hey'. To say the rest of my body wasn't just as ready to jump little Alice then and there would be a huge, fucking understatement. Hell, I was about one batted eyelash away from going caveman on her ass and throwing her over my shoulder to go stake my proprietary claim. She already fucking owned my body—no sense in denying that little gem of information. So it seems only fair. Right?

And just like that we were weaving and pushing through the throngs of bodies again, her hand in mine holding on for dear life. I wanted to scream "back the fuck off" to all the drunken assholes pulling me and my girl apart in their hazed over states, but like that would do any damn good. Everyone was stuck in their own fucking worlds, barely living in a reality past the bump and grind of pelvises to the heavy bass. My patience was wearing thin because all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here and get Alice naked. I'm not going to deny that I'm a presumptuous bastard and my cock was currently running the show now because lets be honest, with the raging fucking hard-on I'm trapping inside my jeans right now shows exactly where all the blood flow was heading. I have no choice but to follow my dick's lead.

We finally managed to push our way through the sticky bodies and into the cool air that had befallen the midnight hours of Seattle. Felix was still manning the doors, being intimidating as fuck to the unaccustomed observer, but I knew that Mr. Muscle was just a front. He really was just a fucking cool guy that was more teddy bear and shit than his 'roided out bouncer alter ego. I nodded in his direction, catching his smirk as he watched me pull my girl under my arm all protective and damn possessive as we made it our way to my baby. Alice curled right into every curve and dip of muscle in my side, still gripping onto my hand like a damn life preserver. Life was fucking perfect.

I opened the door for my girl, letting her skin slide across the leather as she sat, because I could still bribe the southern charm out of my ass. With speed greater than I knew I possessed I made it around to my side of the car, sliding in as casually as possible with the raging hard-on trapped between flesh and thick denim. That shit fucking sucked.

With a simple touch, my baby revved to life. I fucking smirked as I watched my girl's eyes go wide and a perfect 'o' form on her lips as she was introduced to the simple power purring under her body, vibrating soft and slow. _Welcome to my world honey_.

We were silent and stationary, keeping hands and miscellaneous body parts to ourselves, as I drove to God only knows where. I was too lost in the fucking intoxicating scent and mere presence of my girl in the small confines of my car to pay much attention otherwise. I was seriously flying high.

"Turn right up ahead." Soft and fucking sweet, my girl's voice broke the hanging silence. Confusion crashed down in its place though, because we were in the middle of fucking nowhere and she wants me to turn down some random road with overgrown trees lining the road like…like I have no fucking clue.

But my girl gets what my girl wants. Fuck. I'd known this girl for an hour and she had me whipped—ball and chain. I was starting to wonder where the hell my balls had disappeared to. "Where are we going?" I asked, because I was still confused as hell.

Instead of the simple answer I was looking for, my girl fired a question for a question. "Do you trust me?"

Fuck. Do I trust her? I'd known my girl all of an hour and I was supposed to decide if I trusted her? Well, I was already a possessive bastard with the whole 'my girl' thing, but still. Trust? This shit was fucked up because, you know what, I trusted her—mind, body and fucking cock. "Yeah."

"Then pull over."

I did as my girl commanded, confused as hell and trying to calm down my throbbing dick that was still tapping against its denim prison. The area was clear and open, overlooking the lights and life of our city. We were on top of it all—all the sex, all the lies, all the pain and all the people living someone else's life. We were here. Little Alice was with me. And it was fucking most perfect moment I happened upon if I ever sounded sappy like a damn woman.

Without a word, little Alice opened her door and stepped out into the night, those gold heels digging and clicking into the row of pebbles. The tiny thing she wore as a dress twisted and turned in the breeze, lifting the thin fabric up her thighs. What I would give to be between those thighs, creamy and toned, inching and licking and nipping my way to the Promised Land of sweet, pink flesh. I groaned out, loud and frustrated and sexually repressed, into the confines of my car, still assaulted by her fucking perfect sweet scent and the images dancing on the edge of my vision of a naked Alice making my cock dance like a snake charmer's toy.

Shit needed to change. I needed my girl like I needed fucking air to breathe and by the primal lust darkening her silver eyes as she peeked over her shoulder all innocent like, she needed me just as fucking much. The door was opened and closed before my mind registered the movements my body made. In just as swift and quick movement straight out of the movies, my girl was in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist like they were always meant to.

My mouth was on her, my tongue forcing entrance as I drew us closer together. There was no silent begging with sweet caresses and soft pecks. I was desperate for the contact and my dick was desperate for the blessed friction between our two bodies.

Blindly, I shuffled my feet through the grass and dirt and rocks towards the front of my car as my lips never left Alice's. I had imagined her taste and the way her lips would mold to mine for what seemed like forever, though barely two hours had elapsed. Nothing could compare to the reality of those very thoughts. She tasted of cinnamon and oranges. Sweet and spicy. Innocent and the perfect fucking sin.

Her little hips started grinding all up on my cock, looking for the same friction my body was on fucking fire for as her hands fisted tighter into my hair. Our deep moans clashed, caught in the even battle of tongues and teeth and lips that refused to let the sound pass into the air. Without much thought, I bent down, placing my girl on the sleek, cool hood of my baby. Her body crashed into mine as she arched off the metal that was hitting her bare skin, shocking her system between the fire in front and ice resting below her. I needed to pull my shit together before I lost all control and any sense of decency I still possessed because my dick was too fucking hard and demanding to ignore much longer.

I pulled back my body enough to catch my breath and look at the heaven-sent woman spread before me. Her tits were bouncing ever so slightly to the perfect rhythm of her soft pants. Her eyes were hooded and fuck if I didn't almost cum from the look of lust and passion and heat pouring from her silver gaze. My girl will be the death of me.

Little Alice found her composure faster then me, sitting up on the hood until her body was pressed tightly against mine and her feet still locked around my waist. If she never moved from this position…well, I'd die one fucking happy bastard.

My hands decided to wander a bit, ghosting over her skin and the swells of her tits and the dips of her hips until they found the hem of that little purple dress. I was enjoying my exploration, running my fingers over the edge of the fabric as a torturous pace, but my fingers were itching to push the fabric up and unwrap my girl like the most perfect damn present I ever was given. My girl was feeling the same itch with my fingers dancing so close but never reaching where I sure as shit know she wants them. Her soft pants and quickening moans and the fucking thump of her heart and pulse of her breath against my chest told me all I needed to know. She fucking wanted this just as much as I did.

Though my cock was still painfully protesting and I was two steps from becoming a card carrying member of the blue ball club, I told the fucker to back down because I had a mission of epic proportions that was going to see just was Jasper-fucking-Whitlock can do. My lips found hers and I was a greedy bastard, sucking and licking and nipping at the already swollen flesh. My girl returned the intensity, fighting for dominance just as much as I was. The whole time, my fingers were happily dancing over the flesh of her legs and her hip, over her stomach just to pause cupping her tits, the fabric of her dress draping over my wrists.

Her tits. They were fucking perfect, molding into my palms soft and supple. There was nothing fake about my girl and that little tidbit just made me want her even more. She would be mine. She was mine. I was staking my damn claim.

In a somehow calculated movement, I broke the kiss and lifted my girl's arms, pulling the cursed fabric from her body. I couldn't fucking breathe as my fingers hovered just out of reach of the black scraps of fabric left. "Fuck…" I moaned out, tracing the edges, but never touching. _Black fucking lace. It just had to be black lace…_

The more I traced, but didn't touch, the more my breathing picked up, as did my girl's. This whole 'see but don't touch' thing was fucking erotic as hell, even if I was refusing to touch because I was scared shitless. My single finger finally met the bare skin of her stomach, tracing invisible design against the flesh and muscle. My girl moaned deep and fucking sexy as my finger wound its way around her belly button. _Such an important area. So many nerves promising so much pleasure from a simple and overlooked little section of body. _

My girl looked up, lust and want still fucking locked within her eyes, as she nuzzled her nose into my jaw. Her lips touched my chin, igniting a fire deep in my veins that I felt pulsing hot in my cock and curling my toes. I've never felt anything like that before and I fucking wanted more of it. More. More. More. I was a starving man getting his first taste of Heaven.

"Jasper." _Kiss to my chin. _"Fuck." _Kiss to jaw. _"Me." _Kiss to the pulse point below my ear. _"Now." She finished the last word in a husky, breathy whisper before biting down my earlobe and sending my fucking senses amuck.

It was too much and not enough. Every sense was flying high, but I still wanted more. I craved her body. Her scent. Her touch. Her everything.

"Darlin', lay back," I asked and commanded in the same breath, trying to pull my scattered ass back together while my Southern side shown through. My girl did just that, gasping and whimpering as the cool metal hit now more bare skin. I bent down, nipping at her lips as my patience with all this charm was growing thin. I traveled a path, nipping down her neck and across those fucking collarbones that were still taunting me. I nipped farther down, between her tits, not paying attention to sensitive flesh, because damnit, she was going to wait. _Bring her to the edge and let her hang. _

Farther and farther. Nipping and nipping some more. Down her stomach until her belly button, where I licked instead around the divot and bit down right above, where a ring was glittering and fucking begging me to touch. My fingers roamed south, tracing at a fucking snails pace over the edges of my girl's panties as my teeth continued to graze and nip at her stomach. She was wriggling and writhing and whimpering out. It was like music to my fucking ears, pushing me on…well, rather down.

My teeth left her stomach, biting down on the barely-there lace concealing my prize. She was so fucking wet, I could smell it from there and the sweet assault almost sent my cock plunging over the edge for the second time tonight. Her little hips bucked and lifted off the metal as she untangled her legs before I even started pulling the fabric down, but I was getting that she was right there with me—hanging just on the edge of that damn perfect oblivion.

Painstakingly slow. Inch by fucking inch. Slow and steady. I was drawing her panties down her creamy legs slow as shit, letting my hands follow in the lace's wake. My girl's tiny body was vibrating, reaching the frustration that I've been carrying for what feels like fucking forever. Her moans were soft but deep, mixing in with her whimpers and animalistic growls. Fuck. She still had my cock aching for her every whim when I was controlling the damn situation. I was so whipped already.

Her panties were off and I dropped them from my mouth to smile my crooked ass smirk, thinking to myself. _Oh the things I want to do to you, baby. You have no idea._

She was spread and dripping wet, glistening from the moon and the haze of the lights below. And fuck if she wasn't perfect in that minute. The goddess—MY goddess—was there and she was ready. Moving my way back up to her pink pussy, my teeth nipped at her left ankle. I traveled, nipping and licking, up her calf and to her knee, licking the sensitive flesh hiding just underneath. Farther up, to the inside of her toned thigh, I drug my nose through the 'v' of bone and muscle, breathing deep her fan-fucking-tastic sweet aroma.

Back and forth. Over and over. My fucking nose was getting a workout and I was testing the patience of cock before it was going to fucking combust or some shit. But I was doing this right and a little torturous foreplay never hurt anyone. Right? I didn't want to ponder that shit when her dripping sex was just mere inches from me, so I did what any good man would do in this situation—I fucking dove in for the sweet kill. Her taste coated my tongue as I drug it across her bare lips until I could bite down on her already swollen clit. That thing was hot and throbbing in my mouth. _Baby_, _looks like were in the same boat._ _I feel your pain…_

Apparently the pixie had enough of my foreplay shit because she pulled me up by my fucking hair, attacking my lips like she were searching for air. The kiss was urgent and demanding and an all-out battle of dominance and persistence and need. She sucked her juices from my lips and off my tongue, moaning like that shit was the finest wine. There was only so much a man could handle, and little things like that were pushing way past my limits.

"Fuck baby," I growled out between liplocks and nibbles. "I want to fuck you so bad. Right here, right now—above this whole fucking city. I want your tight pussy milking my cock until your body can't take anymore." Lips still fighting hers, I let my hand wander down her body until they reached her awaiting pussy, fiddling and fingering the sensitive flesh down south. "Mmmm, you're so damn wet, baby. I do this to you. Me. Remember that." I plunged two fingers into her hot core, driving my fucking point home.

Her body rocked in a violent rhythm, as I trapped a loud scream with my mouth. My fingers worked in and out, curling and uncurling in her tight pussy. My cock was dancing to get out to feel that shit wrapped all around it. "I want you to scream my fucking name so all the fucking people down there know just what I'm doing to you. To your body."

Before I knew what was happening, the pixie's hands were traveling over the dips and turns of my muscles and my fingers still played inside her tight flesh. They reached the hem of my shirt, ghosting down farther to the evidence that I was fucking horny as hell. I deep moan escaped my chest this time as my girl cupped my throbbing cock through the denim, making my fingers curl again deep inside her. My girl's deep, guttural moan matched mine escaping into the night. We were one fucking pair.

Her hand left my cock and I feel the loss of heat and simple girl, trailing her fingers up and over the hem of my tight, thin shirt. A devilish glint shone in my girl's eye and that fuck-me smile was back in place, telling me I was in for a world of trouble. With that fucking pixie strength, my girl ripped my shirt open from bottom to top. I didn't know she could do shit like that and it was fucking hot as hell. Intimidating, true, but hot as hell.

My fingers never stopped curling and uncurling in her core and I had to wonder what kind of fucking willpower this woman had to not go flying over the edge yet. She was wound so tight, but just kept coiling further and further. Tracing the planes of my pecs and abs, my girl descended south with greater speed and precision than I paid her, but I wasn't going to fucking complain. I'd been ready for this moment longer than I wanted to admit.

With expert hands, she undid my belt, button and zipper before I processed the action. It wasn't until my dick was flying high and saluting the occasion that I realized my pants had made it down to my ankles. My girl's body was vibrating with her inhuman power to repress her need, her breathing coming out in sexy-as-fuck pants.

Her hand grasped firm to my cock, squeezing it with the slightest of force. She had me and I still fucking had her, fingers pumping in and out to an ungodly slow rhythm. Alice tilted her head up, locking her steely eyes with mine. They were hooded with lust and want, yet held to a devilish secret just below the surface.

"Jasper," she purred making my cock twitch in excitement in her tiny hand. She waited and I nodded, wanting to know where the fuck she was headed. "Inside me. Now."

"Fuck baby…" I growled out, wanting nothing more than to fucking plunge my cock into her awaiting pussy. I released my fingers, pulling them out with a glistening sheen and sucking them into my mouth. So fucking sweet. Hell, she even tasted like oranges.

She released my cock from her grasp, stroking it once for good measure, lying back against the hood again. Bending down, I brought my lips to hers, letting her taste her juices on my lips again. Same as before, she moaned and sucked the flavor off like she couldn't get enough. Without breaking the kiss and battle of tongues, my hips moved here and there, positioning myself at her entrance. It took everything in me not to just pound into her tight core then and there. I was so fucking close.

Breaking the kiss, I half-growled, half-moaned "mine" before plunging into her tight heat. I moaned deep and loud as my girl let a high whimper escape, arching her back into my chest. Her tits were pressed tight against me and I could feel her heart drumming fast and erratic just beneath the surface.

She felt so damn good that I almost lost my load on the first thrust like I was an inexperienced, hormonal teenagers all over again. I wouldn't last long because I'd be the first to admit that I didn't posses my girl's crazy willpower. Her hands fisted tight in my hair while she dug those golden heels into my ass cheeks, pulling me closer. Her hips ground against mine and I finally took that as my cue to stop being a dumb fuck and to take this woman now.

"Mine" I growled again in a husky whisper as I pulled out and thrust again. I continued the rhythm and the chant like it was my own personal mantra or some shit. My girl's body rose and fell with each thrust, our bodies doing some intricate and animalistic dance set to the sound of our labored breaths.

I'd thrust. She'd whimper. I'd moan. And I'd do it all fucking over again.

My girl was getting close and I was staving off the violent explosion in myself because she would get hers first. The girl should always get hers first. Our sounds echoed through the night. Skin slapping against skin. Moans and whimpers molding into one sexed-out sound. My thrusts became harder and faster trying to pull her over the edge, making my girl slide up and down the hood of my baby. Her skin made the fucking most perfect sounds sliding and gliding against the metal. Nothing could compare. And I'd never fucking wash this car again.

I leaned forward, pulling her earlobe in between my teeth as my hips still plunged my cock in and out of her with force. My tongue flicked at the flesh, granting me a shudder from the body below me and legs clenching tighter around me. _Almost there baby. Almost there._

"Fuck baby," I whispered letting the earlobe escape me. "Let go. Fucking cum for me. Scream my fucking name." With that said, I sucked on the pulse point throbbing with every beat of her rapid heart.

Like magic, she clamped down around my cock like a vice grip, her body writhing and quivering as she flew high and fast over the edge. With one more thrust of my hips, I came too, spilling myself into her depths with a force and intensity I have never experienced before. I was plunging—free falling—into a black oblivion and I couldn't fucking be happier. I was soaring, not able to decide up from down and left from right. Shit was perfect as my girl flew right along side me.

As we came down from our highs, our breathing returning to some semblance of normal, I slipped out from my new most favorite place. Inside of her was perfect and I felt fucking whole for once in my life. I kissed at her lips one last time, actually taking a moment to savor their feeling instead of attacking them. They were still so soft and warm and so damn inviting. I don't think I'd ever get enough.

Almost as soon as it began, the kiss was over and I was trying to channel the good gentleman and help my lady up. It was the least I could do after she left me fuck her on the hood of my car. I pulled my girl up to sit and then to stand when that fucking golden heel pressed itself dead center in my chest. To say I was confused yet again wouldn't even begin to describe it.

I looked down, ready to figure out what the hell was going on. Taking in my girl's face, I had every answer I'd ever need. Her eyes still held passion and raw lust and that naughty little streak I'd already come to love. Her lips were pulled into that signature smirk that spoke volumes of the shit she wanted to do. Both were there, staring me in the face.

Her foot didn't move from my chest as I tried to avert my gaze from falling onto her still dripping and spread pussy that I had a perfect view of. With a single finger, my girl traced a wet pattern over my nipples, making them harden on command, up over my pecs and trailing up my neck. Never stopping, that same finger continued over my jaw line, up and across my forehead, down my nose and ended against my lips. My tongue flicked out and fuck if I didn't taste her glorious flavor on her finger. _She started on her merry way to finger fuck herself when I wasn't looking. _

The single finger stayed pressed against my lip, parting a little gap. She looked up at me with those big eyes, innocent yet full of sin, before purring out, "I'm not through with you yet."

Fuck. This woman was all sorts of surprising.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**I know I'm really not supposed to do this, but oh well. **

**I just wanted to put this on here that I added a continuation/one-shot of this story called **

**As Seen Against Steel and Glass, **

**written for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge. **

**It picks up right after this one, continuing Jasper's dirty point of view. **

**So if you want, check it out! **

_**I promise more nature sexin' and foul-mouthed Jasper.**_


End file.
